Dear Raven
by Fan of the toons
Summary: Beast-boy writes a letter to Raven.
1. Dear Raven

Hey guys! Anyways this is my first fic and I hope u enjoy it as much as I did thinking it up and typing it

Random guy: This fic stinks!

Cartoon: Well then you shouldn't have read it!

Random guy: well...well. Well then! I also hate pie!

Cartoon: How could you hate pie it's made of awesome!!

Random guy: Because cake is better

Cartoon: whatever you say... pulls out a pie cannon

* * *

Dear Raven,

I love you more than tofu

When I turn into a cow

I say moo

Whenever I see you smile

I can run any mile

Dearest raven, I love you

With all of my heart

I want to be with you and when we

Leave this world we'll travel

The universe and never be

Apart you know I will always

Be by your side,

Forever yours, Beast boy

* * *

Cartoon: -blasts piecannon- Eat PIE!!

Randomguy: Ahhhh...!! -gets blown off a cliff by numerous pies-

Cartoon: -shiny thumb up-

Thanks and plz review

much love and PEACE!!

Reviewers so far..

MassChaosTheory

acosta perez jose ramiro

HuNtReSsArChEr


	2. Dear Starfire

FOTT: Yeah yeah i've been slacking off.

Robin: Aren't you gonna finish that other story?

FOTT: -cleans ears while singing- lalalala la la la la elmos world dododo!

Robin: hatever..blahblahblah -gets hit with a random cat-

Beastboy: Today's special guest is...the shorty from Full metal alchem..chemi whatever.-throws paper- take it away short stuff..

Edward: I AM NOT SHORT DONT EVER CALL ME SHORTY!!!!!-attacks with alchemy-

FOTT: don't own anything not even ed's stylish ponytail and watch. but I do have a cat named sadie and tons of chocolate so it's okay!

* * *

Dear Starfire,

My words are few my feelings are unspoken.

Yet every time I'm near you there are words I want to say.

I'm in love with you star

Can't you see that you're the only one for me?

I love everything about you from your body to your hair

Even when you're flying through the air

Or beating up villains from out of nowhere

My heart beats fast when you are near

I even get tongue tied and sweat with fear

I love you more than batman loves fighting crime

With love always and forever,

Robin

* * *

FOTT: -hands letter- here ya go curtoisy of the boy wonder himself..

Starfire: Oh joyious am I new friend how ever did you find...-reads face suddenly turns red-

FOTT: I dunno I guess I got lucky..heh heh

Robin: What's going on in here? -looks at starfire then grabs paper face turns beat red-

-fott slowly walks away-

fott: I don't wanna see whats gonna happen next but I will give you a nice preview of my next story Heart Player xD

Preview anouncement: WARNING EXTREMELY DISAPOINTING PREVIEW COMING UP read at own risk!

HP:

"Hello?" she says blinking to see what time it is.

"It's important meet me at the docks in a few minutes." He says.

"Hold on…wait don't hang up!" she yelled.

*click*

end of preview

Too lazy to finish typing.

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR CYBORG'S TURN XD


	3. Dear BumbleBee

Fott: HELLO ALL! I finally updated ^_^ Thank you guys for Reading and Reviewing!

Dis: I own nothing..If I did there would be about 15 seasons of Teen Titans. xD

SGOTD(Special Guest of the day): Cyborg

Cy: When did you make this *insert witty word* of a letter cuz I sure as pie didn't write this?!

Fott: You mean you don't remember writing and SENDING this exact letter to Bumblebee?

Cy: Um..no besides she would just throw this "love" letter away..

Fott: So you didn't send it to her?

Cy:O////o

Fott: I'll take that as a maybe? oh well...READ...REVIEW...and PEACE&LOVE

* * *

Dear Bee, I love you more than I love my T-Car.

Baby you make my life so much sweeter just like the candy at the movie theater.

I need you more than I need a recharge.

You are the only one who makes my heart skip a beat.

You make my central processors go haywire.

I love you bee can't you see?

Can't you see that you are the only one for me.

With Love,

Sparky

* * *

Fott: Sorry for them being so short but hey it's a love letter what are ya gonna do? Well while I look for the lover boys you guys should look at my other stuff. xD

I dunno who I should do next. Any suggestions? R&R KUDOS AND..SHRIMP..(goes to New Orleans)


	4. Dear Jinx

Dear Jinx,

I'm head over heels with you in love.

I can give you Roses and cooked snails from France

I might tease your teammates ,but it is all in good fun

I am glad that you finally came to the side that won

With your pink hair and unlucky powers

We could run this town you and I

Anywhere from Hawaii to Japan

As long as I'm with you there's no place I'd rather be.

I'm faster than lightning, you're unlucky as a black cat

The perfect combination for any situation

Lots of love,

Kid Flash

* * *

Fott: :) You like? I think this will be the last one unless you guys want to request more pairings.


End file.
